In conventional systems, communication platforms are limited in performance because the accuracy of clock coordination and spatial coordination are limited. Poor clock coordination between platforms results in inadequate detection of time sensitive signals. Such poor clock coordination may be attributed to inaccurate knowledge of the distance between the platforms. Thus, functions which are time and space dependent suffer, when time and spatial coordination between moving platforms are inaccurate.